God Bless Nightmares
by Haunted Sadness
Summary: Bella has a nightmare...and Edward is there to make her forget about it. xlemonx


**This is for Lies-Love...who wanted another one...more like a few. Hah! Review!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**--**

EPOV

I held onto her tightly and listened to her breathing deeply as she slept. He heart had settled into a steady beating and it was the most calming soothing sound I'd ever encountered. I looked at the face of my angel, contemplating on whether I should leave to go get changed. As much as it pained me to be away from her, I couldn't help but remember that I did indeed need a shower. We had hiked today, and as much as I loved to do that, we had lounged in the grass of the meadow. I kissed her temple and jumped up.

I raced up to my room, ripping my clothes off and stepping into the too hot shower. It felt good on my marble skin and as I started to draw in that warmth, I once again thought of Bella. The fullness of her lips, the delicious curve of her hips was enough to drive me insane. I felt a mild throb in my nether regions and became embarrassed, why…I'll never know. I was alone here, it's not like she knew about my 105 year old hornier then hell Edward. Washing quickly, I turned off the shower and stepped out to look at myself in the mirror. Apparently, she liked what she saw, I thought. I didn't see anything special but if she liked it that was enough for me.

Throwing on a new set of clothes, I ran out of the house and up to Bella's. As I climbed in the window I saw her standing in front of her closet, completely naked. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared. She was talking to herself, and my god…with a voice as husky as hers…it was almost too much to take.

"Stupid nightmares", she mumbled, "now I have nothing to wear"

"Bella?" I said…

She spun, and I saw her in all her glory…and my god, it was glory. Her body was the work of Michelangelo and I couldn't help but ogle. She said something about how she had a nightmare and when she had awoken she was covered in sweat, she had taken a shower and was trying to find new pajamas. And, she's sorry…she didn't hear me coming in. She thought that I had left for the night.

Sorry…I wish I could say the same thing as I stared at her. My entire gentleman's tact had gone. She blushed heavily as she realized what I was doing and tried to cover herself.

I walked forward, placing my hands on hers and moving them from hiding herself from me.

"Please, please don't hide. You're a work of art." I told her.

She blushed again as I leaned in to kiss her. Responding to my kiss, she wrapped her arms around my neck, I felt her hands in my hair. I loved it when her hands where in my hair; for some reason it sent tingles down my spine. I picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. There in the moonlight, I studied her body completely. Her breasts were full, with tempting pink nipples that begged to be licked. Her waist was narrow, her belly flat and toned, the curve of her hips was intoxicating. I skipped over her most intimate parts and stared at her legs, long and pale; they almost shimmered in the moonlight. When my eyes finally rested on her womanhood, I was shocked at the fire that coursed through my veins. She was clean, and for some reason…I could hardly contain myself. I touched her smoothness and heard her sharp intake of breath. I looked at her face to see that her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, I smiled knowing that I had caused the look of total bliss on her face. I felt that all too familiar throb in my pants again, that seemed to happen a lot when I was with her.

I bent down and took a nipple into my mouth, being careful of my venomous teeth. I heard her moan, and I smiled again. I started to suck and lick, using my hand to massage her other perfect breast. She whimpered my name and my god…that fire went through me again. The sound of my name coming from her lips while she was in ecstasy was unbelievable. And, I wanted to hear it again. I wanted to hear her beg and plead with me. I wanted to make her scream my name in unrivaled passion and dig her nails into my back.

My hands were of their own accord as I traveled along the smooth lips that were her womanhood. She looked at me, drawing my face to hers and ran her tongue along my bottom lip. I thought I was going to go wild at the feeling; the warmth of her tongue almost sent me over the edge. I took off my clothing, and kissed her again. I looked into her eyes wondering if what we were doing was alright and the look that I got assured me that it was. Parting her lips with my fingers I ran my hand along her moist middle, shuddering in pleasure, she grabbed onto my hand as if she was making sure I had really caused her to shake. She moaned again as my fingers met her sensitive bud. Twirling it around and rubbing, her back arched and she cried out sending electric chills down my spine. I went down, licking that bud, sucking it into my mouth while using a long pale finger to enter into her depths. She bucked underneath me and gasped. I stroked her then, as I inserted another and then another finger gently; moving them in and out of her as her moans intensified. I swirled my tongue around and around and continued to move my hand when I felt her tighten around my fingers. Her body stiffened and she arched her back more as she came around me. Her walls were pulsating as I felt her glorious juice spill onto the bed, I decided to taste it, and did so; reveling in the taste of her arousal.

I brought myself up to hover on top of her. She spread her legs to me and I fit in between them perfectly. I felt my hardness against her belly as she reached down to enclose her tiny hand around my manhood. I shivered at the feeling of her warmth around me. Gritting my teeth as she started to pump me, I shut my eyes. I have never felt something so glorious before and I feared that I would lose control. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. Her face was so full of love that I felt my dead heart swell. She concentrated on pumping me with her hands and all the while I kept feeling a pressure build. When she whispered my name, I lost all control and fell off the cliff I had been hanging onto. Crying out and shuddering, I released myself on her beautiful stomach.

I kissed her passionately then, trying to catch unneeded breath. She held onto my shoulders and looked at me, begging me to continue. I placed myself at her entrance and gently moved myself in. She bit her lip and her face contorted in pain, and for a moment, I was terrified. After remembering that it was going to hurt for the first time, I continued my journey until my full length was inside of her, filling her to the hilt. I stopped there then, waiting for her nod of approval as I fought with my body and the intense pleasure I was feeling. After a while she opened her eyes and smiled at me, kissing me she whispered for me to keep going. And, so…I did. I held her close as I started to pump into her slowly. Each stroke I made in her depths making her whimper and moan in pleasure. She arched her back then, and I felt myself going impossibly deeper, I cried out from the fire that leapt in my lower belly. I went slow, pulling out and pushing back in, going from base to tip, wanting to hear her glorious sounds as she clung to my body desperately.

I started moving faster then, thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her, moaning and gasping myself at the sensations that were going through my body. She clung harder to me and I slipped my hand under the arch of her back, bringing her stomach to mine as I thrusted deeper. I ground my hips into hers and she cried out, throwing her head back in abandon and exposing her beautiful throat. I pumped harder, and soon her hips were meeting mine willing me to go harder. Her muscles were pulling me deeper than I thought I could ever go and I could hardly catch my breath. The warmth of her body was encased around my most sensitive areas and it made everything more powerful. I could feel the pressure building low in my belly as I had before and couldn't wait for the moment I would give myself freely to her in that moment of sweet release. I gasped as she called out my name, and then again as her muscles started to tighten around my member.

I held her tight as I continued to pump, refusing to slow down; when I felt her go rigid underneath me and her already ragged breath became hitched. She screamed my name, over and over as she came, holding my body as if she was drowning, the entire time I refused to not give up on my thrusts, wanting to hear my name come from her sweet lips more and more. I kept going until I felt her muscles relax. All too soon, I felt them tighten again and moaned into her breast when I realized what was happening. As she came again, this time just as hard as the last, she cried out my name again. Tears poured from her eyes and I licked them away. Before her muscles could relax, I felt my release around the corner. I continued with my thrusts until I couldn't take it anymore. Wailing, I poured all that I had into my lover as light shattered behind my eyelids. My body tensed as my muscles quivered with the pleasure that was threatening to rip me to pieces. Our bodies relaxed with each other as we tried to catch our breath. I unwillingly pulled out of her and lay at her side. Kissing away the sweat that had collected on her brow. She clung to me and fell asleep in my arms.

After she was asleep, I decided it was time for me to go home and get a new set of clothing and maybe a shower. Running through the forest I realized that I had never felt so free. Smiling, I ran up the steps thinking about My Bella and how it felt to feel her laying in my arms, running into the house, all thoughts of Bella stopped. I found my family waiting for me; of course, Alice would have seen this, I thought. They all smiled at me, Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, and of course Emmett and Rosalie; they seemed to relish when I became embarrassed. Finally, Alice walked forward and to my complete horror…announced that I was an incredible lover to everyone in my family.

God Bless not being able to blush, and sweet lord...god bless nightmares, I thought with a smirk.


End file.
